Melissa Rocha
Melissa is a characters major main protagonist as Eddie´s girlfriends and children´s mother and as friendship member gang and her friends Rodney, Darlene and all gang as nice and call Meli (temporarly) after call Melissa (Currently), as Melissa her love to Eddie as love-interest and misions teams gang saved department and them versus enemies Team Bad. Melissa have parents hate as ex.semis-parents, and Melissa have parents nice is Jorge and Irela and brothers hate enemies Alex and nice sisters Cristina and Fabiola, her students currents together Diana and Bolts and after by Eddie, Melissa likes Eddie dating with her currents episode and workers coffee shop for her has crush on Eddie and too Eddie dating with Melissa date and kiss, after works coffee shop (formerly) and college (currently) and her likes has crush on Eddie as boyfriend and girlfriend. Melissa have parents as Unnamed parents, have 14 children, has sisters youngest. Relative Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father, Unnamed Brother, Unnamed Sisters, Unnamed Grandfather, Unnamed Aunt, Unnamed Cousin, Eddie (boyfriend), Lennie (son), Diana (daughter), Andy and Melissita and his children (children), Jenny (daughter-in-law), Bolts (son-in-law), Unnamed children and Unnamed children (grandchildren), Ego and Elena (parents-in-law), Rodney and Darlene (cousins-in-law), Julie (sister-in-law), Todney (uncle-in-law), Bonnie (aunt-in-law) Relationship Eddie her and Eddie as boyfriends currents enter relationship loves as romantic-interest and her kiss to Eddie as loves and her say Eddie with dating, her loves Eddie as dating feelings by Eddie romantics-interest as Melissa enter dream for kiss to him Eddie as romantics-interest and Melissa likes Eddie as dating boyfriends currents feelings loves-interest, Melissa and Eddie together boyfriends relationship and her kiss to Eddie together boyfriends, Melissa has crush on Eddie as boyfriends and works students and after Melissa dating with Eddie, Melissa say Eddie "likes Eddie" as feelings and her kiss to Eddie as back boyfriends and dating with Eddie is episode currents. Lulu Hugging Rodney.jpg|Melissa with Eddie Rodney her and Rodney as friends currents and Eddie gets jealous by Rodney dating with Melissa and her say Rodney as friends enter episode currents. Darlene her and Darlene as best friends relationship with Eddie is Melissa´s boyfriends and Rodney is Darlene´s boyfriends enter episode currents. Thomas her and Thomas as friendship call Thomas and after her speak Thomas relationship with CJ is Thomas´s girlfriends as speak nevours, Melissa and Thomas as friends enter episode currents. CJ her and CJ as friendship/friends that CJ fall in love with Thomas, Melissa and CJ as friends enter episode currents. Mordecai her and Mordecai as friendship ever that Mordecai is has crush on her as friends enter relationship fans, Melissa and Mordecai as friends enter episode currents. Margaret her and Margaret as friendship/friends that Margaret fall in love with Mordecai, Melissa and Margaret as friends enter episode currents. Kim her and Kim as friends is a friendship her help Kim as friendship, her enemies from Melissa. Diana and Lennie her and children as mother and children and her loves children episode currently. Kanina her and Kanina as woes friends friendship with together. Terri and Beta her and them as friends that her likes boys. Bart and Brando her and them as friends that her likes girls. Margaret Penny her and Margaret Penny as friends from adults and teenager enter episode currently Trivial *Melissa has age regular as flashback by baby 0-3, toodle 4-6, child 7-10, child eldest 11-13 and teenager 14-19, after her has age regular as present 20, 21 and 22 as adults and born 1992. *Melissa has fat teenager after her has fit adults grown up. *Melissa the voiced by Pamela Adlon 15-22 retire age 15 teenager-adults and after her voiced by Jannie Haddad 22-currently show as Margaret in Regular Show same voiced. *Melissa has crush on Eddie fans relationship as MelissaxEddie enter relationship fans as her boyfriend and his girlfriend. *Melissa has break-up with Victor in 2010 never loves dont feelings as leave and mentioned as breaking up Victor 2014 leave phone deleted never Victor leave her. *Melissa has crush on Eddie say likes Eddie as MelissaxEddie boyfriend fans and her married with Eddie as boyfriend. *Melissa same hairstyler brown similar Clara in CQ. *Melissa and Margaret same voiced by Jannie Haddad. *Melissa hate Alex as brother and her likes Cristina with Fabiola and Mariana as sisters. *Melissa has children Lennie and Diana as two children and after has 13 children. *Melissa same hairstyler and wear blue similars Martha in Squirrel Boy. *Melissa likes Cartoon Network currently her head remember Cartoon Network currently her likes. *Melissa dont likes Ex-Disny injured head not see is past deleted, Melissa only likes Cartoon Network currently head remember likes CartoonNetwork Currently. *Melissa angry similar Benson or CJ in Regular Show. *Melissa kissed to Eddie. *Melissa and Eddie alive Melissa and Eddie´s house as similars to Andy and Rodney´s house from Squirrel Boy as house orange live-action and animation. *Melissa likes Eddie fans loves-interest as Penny likes Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball, Bubblegum likes Finn from Adventure Time, Margaret likes Mordecai from Regular Show, Melissa likes Eddie from Squirrel Boy-Owner Pet-currently, Terri likes Bart from The Simpsons, Robotgirls likes Robotboy from Robotboy and Jannie likes Ken from Digimon The Cartoons (Cartoon Network). *Melissa hairstyler as Marceline from Adventure Time. *Melissa break-up Victor leave phone deleted to her erase. *Melissa voiced by Jannied Haddad currently and but Pamela Adlon retire voiced birthday actor voiced as except Pamela Adlon by Andy, and after Melissa not because retire voiced Pamela Adlon and after Melissa the new voiced by Jannie Haddad. *Melissa wear yellow and blue as The Simpsons. *Melissa hairstyler similars Eileen from Regular Show. *Melissa has age 15-19, after 20-21, currently 22 year as adults age 22 same as Eddie. *Melissa likes music, video DVD, food diet, magazine, video-game, computer works and other. *Melissa is sympathetic that Eddie is cool and friendly. *Melissa together Eddie student from university CETEC. *Melissa is human and Eddie is animal as loves-interest and but her parents not human same. * Melissa likes DVD and CD. * Melissa like you that Bart got girlfriend Terri. * Melissa have a pet Gatomon. * Melissa likes her parents-in-law as Eddie´s parents call Ego and Elena. * Melissa break-up with Victor and her boys humans ex-boyfriends as break-up past leave and Melissa likes her boyfriend married is Eddie as Melissa´s romantics-interest likes Eddie by Melissa. * She like ice cream and sushi as diet form as Pizzeti never eat. * Melissa call Melissa and but thing nickname Meli before and after name Melissa. * Melissa has dating with Eddie date loves. * Melissa is last name is Melissa Cruz. * Edlissa as Melissa and Eddie´s relationship fans. * Melissa likes Eddie as squirrel and human as boyfriends and same as Diana likes Bolts as squirrel and human as boyfriends. * Melissa say nickname Mother, Daughter, Melissa, Girlfriend, and other her nickname. * Melissa works students University with her boyfriend to Eddie works students with Daniel. * Melissa was names Melissa thing a mother from Lennie say "MOM". * She likes cake and milkshake. * She appear similars to Janie from Digimon Cartoon 2014 * Melissa appear major role in Movie. * Melissa and Eddie same appear as boyfriends. * Melissa has a digimon Rosymon. * Melissa dislike creature episode Born Estres. * Melissa loves Eddie as boyfriends and her friends Rodney and Darlene. * Melissa have a camera black for video record DVD. * Melissa have bed together her boyfriend Eddie. * Melissa likes record DVD everyday, everymoth, and everyyear. * Melissa has a friends call Margaret Penny. Category:Characters Owner Pet